Behind the Act
by SuprSingr
Summary: Takes place after the Jungle Movie! What's up with Helga and Arnold? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Meesa saysa hisa tosa yousa,**

**Yeah... so this is just something o' mine that's been beggin' to be posted for a while. Thought I'd get the first chapter up. I've yet to start the second or any other future chapters, and I'm not planning on doing so until I've finished Hypnotizing Helga. I just thought I'd post it up so you guys can enjoy the first chapter. It's lookin' like it's gonna make it to at least six chapters. It's gonna be in Gerald, Phoebe and most of their classmates' perspectives, and takes place after the Jungle Movie so Arnold and Helga have a thing. What kind of thing? That's what their classmates are trying to figure out. Just enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Meesa nosa ownsa Hey Arnold!...-sa. Meesa sadsa. =(**

**

* * *

****Behind the Act**

"Let me back this up a bit... Helga confesses she_ loves_ you, we go to find your parents and you realize she's your _soul-mate_ and that you're in love with her and seal it with a kiss..." He snickered a bit at the memory of what happened next, "And... then I walk in on you right in the middle... of you two..." He couldn't help it! He burst into laughter. After a moment, He gasped for breath, and attempted to finish his recap before he lost himself in the irresistible urge to laugh again, "Right in the middle of you two practically making out!" Gerald chuckled a bit more.

"We were not making out! It was just a friendly kiss to prove my feelings were true. Plus she really seems to have a thing for... um... kissing me." He blushed a bit at his last comment and averted his eyes from the darker boy.

"Arnold, man..." He fought to control his laughter, "You dipped her back and practically shoved your tongue down her throat! Besides I didn't ev-"

"**Gerald! We. were. not. making. out**." He gave his friend a stern look as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Whatever you say, man. But like I was saying, I didn't even get to the best part!" He laughed softly for a moment, "So then I'm standing there and you drop her on the ground in shock! Then your just standing there with your eyes all bugged out and Helga is threatening to pulverize me, so finally I ask you what was going on and then... what did you say again...?" He knew perfectly well what his poor friend's excuse was, but it was always much more fun hearing him say it.

Arnold sighed in defeat. "I told you that she had a mosquito on her lip and I was just trying to kill it." Arnold winced as soon as the laughter came. He sighed again as they made their way to school. This had been going on ever since they got back from San Lorenzo. Yes, he had found his parents. After nine long years of wishing and dreaming, he had found them. Of course he couldn't have done it without the help of Gerald... or Helga.

Now there was the mystery. He had never understood Helga, but he did know that she wasn't as bad as she let on. He knew she was afraid of being herself. But he never quite understood why she was the way she was. He knew Big Bob wasn't the best father and he knew her mother hardly paid her any mind... or had any mind to pay for that matter. And he knew she had a sister that she absolutely loathed. She had proved that to be true several times. She had also proved that she cared greatly about what happened to her perfect older sister, blow-hard dad, and brain-dead mother.

She had a heart despite it all. But he still didn't quite get why she had to act so cruel. He always thought it to be because she was just covering up for her own insecurities. But she always seemed so confidant. He really didn't know why she hid her true self. But he always knew that underneath the bully was a nice, normal person just like everybody else.

**OH BOY WAS HE WRONG**! Helga was far from normal. He knew she hid her true self, but he had never expected her true self to be so... perfect. Well... for him. She was always independent, and she was always bossy. She was always a very straight-forward, to the point, type of person. She didn't beat around the bush unless she was really nervous, and she always had a sarcastic sense of humor. Which at times, he didn't mind. Sometimes it would bug him, and then other times he couldn't help but chuckle. He had always known these things about her. But what he didn't know of was her secret self.

Oh yes, in San Lorenzo he had finally cracked the code that was Helga G. Pataki. He had finally gotten the pleasure of seeing her soft, mushy, good-hearted center. And once he had finally seen it, he could hardly believe who she was hiding all this time.

She was caring, selfless, brave, poetic, adventurous, intelligent, and of course... she was a hopelessly passionate romantic. Arnold smiled at these thoughts as they rounded the corner. He was a little dazed and Gerald was still laughing and fighting to control his laughter when...

"Oooof!"

"Ooof!"

"Crimin-eyyyyy!"

They had apparently hit something... or rather someone by the sound of someone else yelling criminy... WAIT! Criminy? But that means-

"HEY! Watch where you're going you little yellow-haired, football-headed pip squeak!"

Arnold looked up at her and got a love-sick smile on his face.

He dazedly replied, "Hey, Helga. Sorry about crashing into you..." He was still dazed just by the sight of her.

Helga noticed the look and tone of voice... but chose to ignore it, for now.

"Yeah, well, let's see that it doesn't happen again! Got it?!" She scowled down at him.

"Whatever you say, Helga." His love-sick gaze got even more pathetic looking as he smiled even wider and his half-lidded eyes got even more half-lidded.

Gerald saw this and eyed him curiously. Helga was yelling at him, not primping herself for another one of his make-out parties. What was up?

Finally Gerald spoke, attempting to sound pleasant for Arnold's sake despite his irritation, "Uh... Helga, we get it. No need to yell. Come on Arnold!" He then grabbed Arnold's arm and yanked him off the ground. Arnold didn't seem to notice as he was still enchanted by the blonde-haired creature in front of him.

"Yeah, whatever! Just stay out of my way!" She stalked down the street away from them. Gerald didn't notice her quickly jump behind a trash can and beckon Arnold over.

Arnold noticed, however, and excitedly began towards her. She scowled and gestured him to stop and turn around. He raised an eyebrow and turned, seeing a very peeved Gerald in his wake.

"Um... Gerald, why don't you go ahead. I'll catch up later. I just have to... uh..."

"Yeah, whatever, man. I could actually use some alone time to try and cool myself down. Just hurry with whatever it is." He said as her turnd to look back down the sidewalk to school.

Arnold beamed silently, "No problem, Gerald." He then skipped off to Helga when Gerald had his back turned.

"Yeah, so I'll see you in..." He had just turned around to find that Arnold was already gone. _'Well that was fast'_ He shrugged. "...a few minutes... yeah right. If he ran off that quickly from me, then whatever it is, is probably gonna take a few hours." He rolled his eyes to himself and continued to school. Failing to notice Arnold and Helga running into an alley joyfully.

**

* * *

****A/N: Yuppers, there she blows. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Spread the word. I want this story to spread like wild fire. **

**Anyway, what did you think? Worth continuing? Did this chapter suck buns? Voice, or rather type, your opinion by... **

**REVIEWING!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yola Compadre's!**

**Spectacular! I know I said I wasn't going to be working on this until AFTER I finished "Hypnotizing Helga". But I've had the second chapter to this stuck in my head for a while and it's been driving me MAD! So I decided to get this up... Hopefully there won't be any further interruptions after this. I really need to focus on my other story. *Shakes Head***

**Just enjoy readers and reader-ets,**

**Disclaimer: I don't recall ever owning Hey Arnold!... Hmmmmmmmmmm... I guess that means I DON'T!**

**

* * *

**

B**ehind the Act**

**Chapter 2**

Rhonda laughed along with the class as they all shared stories of their adventures and personal encounters from their previous trip to San Lorenzo. They had been doing so all morning, after all, their big adventure only happened a few days ago. It was Monday, and they had arrived back home on Friday, so many were still reeling from the whole thing.

Sid laughed, "Boy Howdy, Rhonda! You sure did act like a sissy on that trip!" He snickered as the rest of the class erupted into laughter.

Rhonda, however, was NOT amused. She huffed at Sid and searched desperately for some gossip she had on him to one-up him. Her eyes lit up and she smiled haughtily.

"Well, at least I didn't hide behind **LILA **when that one bad-guy was threatening to kill us..." She smirked and everyone laughed again.

Lila giggled a little bit and Sid blushed hard in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Harold jumped up on top of a desk and started laughing obnoxiously... as usual.

"You all want to hear something embarrassing?! I'll tell you something embarrassing! I saw Arno-"

Rhonda screeched angrily at him, effectively silencing him. She jumped up and pushed him down, and he fell flat on his back, glaring at her.

Rhonda smirked at them all and looked down at Harold. "Sorry, Harold. But_ I_ get the honor of letting out this juicy little detail from our adventure in San Lorenzo." He huffed and sat up, folding his arms and glaring at the wall, muttering angry words on her behalf. Rhonda didn't notice any of this as she was too busy smirking at the fifth grade. "Everyone, something _some_ of you may have noticed, but _some _may not have is..." She looked around dramatically to enhance her juicy news and make them more interested. It worked as they were all on the edge of their seats. She looked back at them and finished in a low tone, "Arnold and Helga were having_ something_ going on between them through the _whole_ trip!"

Some raised their eyebrows curiously and others snickered.

Curly stood up and approached Rhonda, "But my darling dearest, whatever do you mean by them having a "Thing"? Helga has always hated Arnold, and Arnold has always put up with it. I doubt they could have been doing anything interesting on our trip other than... well, trying to kill eachother." He grabbed her leg and she growled at him, kicking at his face as he struggled to keep on. She huffed in pure frustration and managed to kick his face in. He fell to the ground and Rhonda sighed in relief.

"Well, _Curly_..." She started, glaring at him menacingly, her eyes in slits, before addressing the rest of them all in a much more Rhonda-ish tone. "I think they had some kind of '_Romantic_' thing going on." Everyone gasped, and she continued. "I mean, look at the signs people. Helga saved his life when that one guy was trying to kill him! Arnold was constantly protecting her. On our boat ride down that one river, Arnold was staring at her the whole time! Helga was always looking at him nervously for _some _reason! Helga's always paid an awful lot of attention to Arnold. I always suspected she had some sort of thing for him. And remember when we came across that weird psychic lady, and he went into her hut to have her see his future or destiny... or WHATEVER, he came out and was staring at Helga with wide eyes, while she was too busy beating poor Brainy to a pulp! You know, I heard from one of the villagers down there that the weird lady actually told people who their soul-mates were. And he was staring at HELGA when he came out! HELLO, PEOPLE! Something was soooooooo going on between them! I wouldn't be surprised if they walked through that door right now, holding hands!"

The door opened and everyone turned around quick, but were quickly dissappointed by what they saw. Their anxious and stunned looks were replaced with annoyance and disinterest.

Gerald raised an eyebrow at all the attention. "Uhhhh... Hi." They all blinked. Rhonda smiled deviously at him. "Oh, Gerald, have you seen Arnold and Helga anywhere?"

He walked over to his desk and sat down, eyeing Rhonda uncertainly. "Well... I_ was _walking with Arnold to school, but we crashed into Helga. Then he ditched me to go off and do his own thing before school." He shrugged and put his head in his hand, waiting for her point.

Her smile brightened at his news and she laughed. "Oh... did he? And right after your encounter with Helga?" She asked innocently, but if someone listened closely, they could hear that it was laced with impure amusement.

Gerald just blinked once, already losing interest. "Yeah... he didn't tell me what he needed to do... but I was cool with it. He should be here soon."

Rhonda laughed. "Oh, I doubt that." She got down from the desk and sat down.

Gerald raised an eyebrow at her. "Why's that?"

Rhonda smiled innocently, eyeing her nails, answering without even looking at him, "Well, seeing as Arnold and Helga just ran off to kiss."

Gerald jumped up in shock of her proclamation and stared at her with wide eyes. It did kinda make sense... and yet it really didn't. Helga was being mean... but Arnold either didn't notice or didn't care. He blinked a couple times and shook his head. "I don't know. It seems highly unlikely. Helga was treating Arnold like dirt..." He huffed. "As usual."

The door opened slowly and in walked a very dazed looking Arnold. His hair was pretty messy, more than usual, and he was stumbling a little, with a small, goofy smile on his face. He stumbled over to his desk and plopped down, sighing happily as he rested his head in his arms on his desk. Little did he know, everyones' attention was on him.

Helga walked in after a moment and squinted her eyes at everyone. Arnold looked up at her and his eyes became even more half-lidded. She looked to him, and scowled. She stomped over to him and grabbed his wrist, then dragged him out into the hall way. He actually seemed happy about this.

She slammed the door shut and everyone ran over to the door to listen in. They could hear a faint "Criminy!" followed by silence, then a single groan, followed by more silence, then they could hear Helga's voice again, "Geez! Look in a mirror before you just _go_ in!", then Arnold's voice, "Sorry, Helga. I didn't notice." Then another moment of silence again, followed by a... giggle? Then they could hear footsteps coming towards the door again. They all panicked and rushed to their seats.

Helga opened the door and pushed a very content looking Arnold over to his desk. His hair was much more neat, they noticed. He sat down and smiled at her, to which she responded with a single scowl, although her eyes told a different story, before stalking over to her desk directly behind his. He rested his head in his hand and looked beside him to Gerald. "Hey, Gerald. Sorry, my... uh... _thing_ took longer than expected."

The class snickered at that, and he raised an eyebrow at all the attention.

Gerald looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape. He took in a large breath, before looking at Arnold in slight amusement of the whole situation. "Yeah, man. I can see why it would have taken so long."

The class chuckled at that, and Helga furrowed her brow at the class in utter confusion. Why were they all laughing? Her eyes widened in horror, before shaking her head furiously. No. They didn't know. They couldn't possibly know. Her eyes widened again. Unless...

She looked to Gerald and glared at him, hatefully. He didn't notice. Arnold's eyes were wide and he cleared his throat and looked to the front of the room. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said this much like Helga herself. Which only made a few eyebrows raise.

Before anything else could happen, Mr. Simmons walked into the classroom, smiling, fully prepared to start the day.

Some groaned at the interruption, wanting so badly to further investigate what was going on between Arnold and Helga.

Oh well... There was always recess.

**

* * *

****A/N: Verily, verily, the 2nd chapter tis done. **

**I hope you enjoyed this, cause I certainly had fun. **

**The 3rd part to this will be up when it's fin, **

**which won't be very soon, cause not finishing HH would be a sin.**

**Well, now it tis time for me to be gone, or my "kew"**

**And the balls in you court to clam up and...**

**REVIEW!!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yoooooooooooooooola! :D**

**S'okay, let's see here. I'm spending a lot of today flushing out my files, gettin' stuff done, because I am going to be getting a lot busier soon here, and I really want to get all this done. SOOOOO BAD!**

**Anyway, here is... Geez, what am I posting this time? I don't even know! D: *Clutches at hair* My world is falling to pieces!**

**XD Well, I guess we'll both be finding out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**

* * *

**

**Behind the Act**

**Chapter 3**

It was recess now, and everyone was playing their respective games, talking to their friends, or just doing what almost everyone in Simmons' fourth grade class was doing...

Keeping a close eye on Arnold and Helga.

At the moment, they were all seated on the monkey bars except for Gerald and Phoebe, because Phoebe had dragged Gerald off to discuss... something. She didn't say. Or if she did, they were all too focused on the two blondes to notice.

_Normally_, they wouldn't have found the relationship between the two all that interesting, but the thought of them actually having a romantic relationship with eachother was down-right preposterous. It had them all at the edge of their seats. Very few had ever even taken a second glance at their relationship. They'd just assumed that Helga was a jerk, and Arnold tolerated it. Nothing really interesting there. But then to find out that they very possibly could have had romantic feelings for eachother all along, and then acted upon them in the depths of the dark, wild jungles of San Lorenzo, kissing behind trees while the rest of them were too busy trying to figure out some way to escape the horrid place (Except for Nadine and Curly) to really notice what was going on right before their eyes. The glances, the constant disappearing acts, the fact that they'd seemed an _awful lot more _friendly with eachother...

How _juicy_.

It kept them intrigued, and they found themselves genuinely curious of the true relationship between the two supposed arch-nemesises.

...Or they were all just really nosy and looking for some new gossip.

Either way, they were all now glancing as inconspicuously as possible at the two blondes, both on different sides of the play ground, and yet seeming so close together.

Arnold was sitting on a bench right outside the door of the school, reading a book... or pretending to, at least. Normally, it was very difficult to see what direction someone was looking from such a distance, but Arnold had very bright, light green eyes, that even at a distance, were very easy to spot out. So they could all see how he kept glancing up from his book every few seconds, and looking down at his wrist. Perhaps looking at a watch? But if so, what for?

Helga, on the other hand, was laying back down on a picnic table, her eyes shut tightly from the brightness of the sun stinging her eyes, and her hands resting on her stomach. She looked bored, or maybe thoughtful, or maybe-

"_Ugh_, this is so _boring_!" Harold whined, gripping at his head. "They're not doing anything! Arnold is just reading some stupid book, and Helga is sleeping!" He whined, gesturing wildly to both kids as he talked of them... or rather whined.

Rhonda rolled her eyes, becoming quite fascinated by how the sun seemed to glint off her professionally painted red nails. "Oh, please, Harold. That's the price of getting good gossip." She shined her nails on her red shirt, and took a glance at both blondes, before sighing to herself. "Ugh, I hate to admit it, but maybe Harold is right. They really aren't doing anything even remotely interesting. They haven't all recess."

"Shhh," Nadine shushed her quickly from her perch atop the monkey bars, her finger up against her lips before pointing over at Arnold. They all shifted their eyes to see what she was pointing at.

Arnold glanced down at his watch one last time, before a small smile suddenly crept onto his face. He closed his book, not worrying about losing his place, and then stood up, sitting the book down onto the place he once sat. He glanced around then, his arms loose at his sides, though his fingers seemed a bit tense for whatever reason. His head was facing a different direction, but they could see that his eyes were clearly glancing in a different one... one towards another blonde...

They all glanced over to Helga, all not moving a muscle, as the other blonde's eyes seemed to open, and she sat up, stretching her arms and back with a yawn. She scratched her head, glancing down at her own watch, though her expression didn't change. She stood from the picnic table, and began walking away from it... and also away from Arnold.

They all felt their spirits fall as she just sat down on the concrete, picking up some chalk that was lying there in the process, and beginning to draw something.

When looking over to Arnold. He didn't look the least bit confused or distressed. Instead, he simply glanced at his watch one last time, before walking back into the school. A moment passed, and then the bell rang, and they all groaned.

Well that was a serious waste of time.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! Apparently I fancied myself a new chapter to Behind the Act. How marvelous!**

**XD Well, I hope you enjoyed. Yes, I know. Kinda pointless and boring, but some chapters are just gonna have to be this way. It'll get better, believe me. *Winks***

**The next chapter will probably focus on why Phoebe dragged Gerald off. :D So there we are. But I don't know. It could change. *Shrugs***

**Review... if you _dare._**

**XD I've been seeing a lot of previews to the new "Shrek" movie, and Puss in Boots is too hilarious. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the Act**

**Chapter 4**

As everyone else was busy staring at Arnold and Helga, Phoebe was busy dragging Gerald into the one place she knew everyone else would never want to be...

Back into the school.

As she dragged him inside, she absent-mindedly glanced up at one of the many clocks up on the wall, and seeing that the bell would be ringing in a matter of minutes. She knew that this conversation would have to be private though, and she'd have to find a more secured location, especially since everyone had become so interested in Arnold and Helga's relationship since their trip to San Lorenzo. With this thought in mind, she continued practically dragging him through the empty halls, until coming across a large wooden door with the metal words 'Janitor's Closet' screwed into the front. She opened the door up then, and dragged the bewildered, and now blushing boy into the closet along with her, closing the door behind them. She turned to him then, finally releasing her grip on his hand... his very _soft_ hand, she mentally noted.

He stared at her, surprised speechless. He blinked. "Phoebe, babe, why the heck did you drag me into a janitor's closet?" His eyebrow rose, a half-smile spreading across his dark features, (even darker since the lights were off) their features only being high-lighted slightly through the light beaming in from under the door. "Is it because you like me or something and wanna kiss?" His eyes went half-lidded, his hands on his hips, though if the lights were on, one might have noticed the dark blush crawling across his face at his own words. "Because if that's the case, all you had to do was ask."

She blushed, as she continued to look up at him boldly, before shaking her little head rapidly back and forth in response. "N-No, no, Gerald." She giggled slightly, offering a friendly smile and gesticulating as she spoke further, "I've brought you here under purely scientific reasons."

His brow rose a bit more, his smile more broad. "Scientific as in-"

"No!" She squeaked, shaking her head and her cheeks becoming even hotter. "I-I just need to a-ask you some q-questions." She stuttered out, instantly feeling a bit frustrated at how easily she was able to lose her composure around the tall, charming boy. She cleared her throat abruptly then, her fist at her lips as she did so, before glancing back up at him a bit shyly and desperately trying to contain her blush. "About, Arnold and Helga's current status."

He blinked, before raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She smiled again finally, feeling the butterflies swarming around in her stomach finally cool down. "Yes, Helga has been acting a lot stranger lately. I met her at her house just like I always do on Mondays to walk to school, but when she came out she looked really anxious to go elsewhere. When I asked her where, she just stuttered out some excuse and ran off. I haven't seen her so flustered in a while. But the last time I did, it was because of..." She trailed off, glancing away with an unsure look before looking back at him. "She was also acting quite strange this morning when arriving at school, as I'm sure you noticed, and with... Arnold." She blinked up at him. "He seemed different as well. And since you're his best friend, I was just curious as to if Arnold has said anything to you about it. They've both been acting quite strange lately, especially since our trip to Central America."

His eyebrows furrowed at her in incomprehension. "Helga didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She adjusted her glasses in the dark, staring up at him.

He blinked. "Well, back in San Lorenzo, Arnold made a little discovery... if you know what I mean..." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Her mouth became a small 'o' shape, as she looked up at him with interest, wanting details. "What else? What kind of discovery?"

He almost chuckled at how interested she was in all this. So cute. "Well, as you know, the whole time on the trip, Arnold, me, and for _whatever _reason..." He held back the eye roll that was threatening to overtake him, realizing who he was talking to. "...Helga tagged along too. And they kept glancing these _looks _at eachother, and I think I even saw Arnold kiss her cheek once throughout the trip, but the biggest thing that happened between them was..." He stared down at her anxious, excited face with a dramatic look. "I caught Arnold and Helga in a full fledged LIP LOCK right before we all headed back to the buses!"

Her mouth dropped open, as she stared up at the boy with wide brown eyes. "Really?"

He nodded, his eyes shut as he did so, before he opened them and looked back down at her. "I kid you not. They were all over eachother!"

A squeal suddenly emerged from the shorter girl, as she practically bounced closer to him. She beamed at him, her hands on his arms. "Oh Gerald, I can't believe it! Finally!" She grinned even wider, her perfectly polished teeth gleaming even in the darkness of the room.

He stared down at her, blanking at the feeling of her touching him. After a moment, he finally blinked out of his daze and smiled. "Yeah, it's about time Arnold got a girl. Even if it's _Helga Pataki_, it's still-"

"No, Gerald, I was talking about Helga. Oh, she must be so happy! I can't believe she didn't tell me that her and Arnold finally got together!" She nearly squealed again at the excitement and happiness she felt for her friend.

Gerald's face became a bit solemn then, hating that he was probably going to be destroying her good mood. He hated to be the one to take that smile off her face... He sighed. "Well, I don't know if they're _together_..." He glanced away.

She blinked up at him, her grin becoming a bit less excited. "What do you mean, Gerald?"

He bit his lip. "Um, well, it's just, Helga was treating Arnold pretty badly this morning when we ran into her on the way to school, and they haven't talked ever since this morning when they came into class. And Arnold never _did_ say that they were together or anything." He looked back down at her, seeing her excitement and joy gone but now just confusion and perhaps... thoughtfulness...? Though he didn't register the thoughtfulness in her gaze before rushing out the last bit, "But Arnold clearly expressed that he WANTS to be with her." He blurted out in a rush, hoping for her features to brighten again. He liked it when she was happy.

She was looking away then, absently letting her hands drop from his arms as she spoke thoughtfully, "I don't know, Gerald... perhaps he didn't tell you everything... Helga can be pretty secretive when it comes to these kinds of things... Perhaps they're just-"

The door suddenly opened wide, revealing a suddenly shocked Arnold in the doorway. He stared at them, unblinking for a moment, before gaining back his composure. "Uh-uh, what are you guys doing here?" He asked a bit anxiously.

They stared at him, Gerald being the first to speak up, "Well, Phoebe here just wanted to talk to me about something. What are _you_ doing here?"

Arnold looked at the two, looking a bit distressed with his hands behind his back. He twisted one hand around his waist so he could glance at his watch, before quickly putting it back behind his back and looking between the two of them. "Uh... I just needed to..." He looked around the old room, before his eyes lit up. "Get a mop!" He proclaimed, grabbing a mop that was leaning against the wall beside the doorway. He grinned at the two of them. "The janitor asked me to get him one, and you know me, I just couldn't say no!" He turned to walk away, before turning around to them to quickly add, still with a grin. "And you might want to get out of here pretty soon. The rest of the class is going to be flooding in any second, and if they find you in here, I think you know what they're going to assume." He winked before walking out and shutting the door behind him, as they heard his last words being yelled back to them, muffled over by the door, "And it's NOT talking!"

They both stood there, dark blushes clearly spread across both their faces.

Gerald coughed awkwardly. "Well that was weird..."

She shuffled her feet a little, glancing away. "Yeah..."

Several moments of silence passed.

"We should get probably get to class-"

"Right behind ya, Pheebster!"

* * *

**A/N: Busy, busy, busy. I can't believe I was able to actually WRITE something. It's amazing, right? I've just got so much I've been busy with.**

**Okay, to everyone who I usually review to frequently, I'm sorry I haven't reviewed your new chapters yet, but I am busy, and there's usually a lot for me to say in SOME reviews... *Glares at Azure129* ...Not that that's necessarily a BAD thing. *Grins***

**I've also been slacking on messages that need to be returned. Sorry 'bout that. *Frowns***

**And now then, it's late, and I need to get going. **

**Review, Kumquats!**


End file.
